The List
"The List" is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on April 13, 2016 to 0.62 million viewers. It was the 7th episode overall in the series, and the 153rd episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. This episode marks the first and only appearance of Crossbow and the first appearance of Rodissiius. Plot When Oliver takes Skylar to see her superhero friend, Crossbow, they unknowingly lead Roman right to her. Meanwhile, Chase and Bree capture Riker after he tries to retrieve the complete list of superhero identities and locations from Mission Command. Story In the Davenport Tower Penthouse, Chase is carrying a box of equipment that Davenport sent from Mission Creek and shows it to Bree, Oliver and Kaz. Kaz finds what he dubs a "Daven-note", explaining that Donald sent that gear to them as he's converting the Lab into a nursery for the baby, surprising Oliver who states the baby will have some serious issues growing up, earning a look from Bree. Kaz finds a case of Cybercloaks, which Chase explains its purpose of being a complete virtual body disguise and mentions the time he had to go to a dance with a guy named Jake disguised as Bree: Oliver mentions a time where a texting mishap put him in the exact same situation and decides to tell them about it later while Kaz promises to tell them how he orchestrated the whole thing, much to Oliver's annoyance. Kaz then picks up the Memory Wipe, though Chase warns him to handle it carefully as it can erase any amount of time from a person's memory. Oliver then takes it and realizes he can erase all the dumb things he said to Skylar and she'll date him then, though Bree says it's not a miracle maker. Kaz then takes it back and accidentally uses it on himself, forgeting the last few seconds and tries to see what it is again, though Chase takes it from him. In Mission Command, the Elite Force have gathered for a meeting. Chase is amazed they actually came while Bree expresses annoyance that he put flyers in the kitchen: Chase, however, says it was Oliver's idea before continuing with the purpose of the meeting, I.E. their progress on warning the other superheroes about Roman & Riker. Having used Kaz's Mighty Med password, they were able to access the encrypted superhero communications network which allows them to stay in contact with each other without exposing themselves. Chase pulls up the list that shows all remaining heroes, explainng it took time as most of them used civilian identities after going into hiding. In addition, with the list completed, they'll be able to warn them. Skylar notices that among the list is Crossbow, a heroine who taught her everything about being a hero and, in her opinion, was her first real friend on Earth, which surprises Bree. Skylar soon sees Crossbow is in Centium City and decides to go see her for the first time in years, though Chase advises against it as it would expose Crossbow, leaving the network as the only safe way to get the word out. Later, Kaz is playing with the Lab Rats action figures when Bree and Chase tell him to put them down. He tells them they're just dolls, which annoys Chase to correct him and then take the figures as well as the box of equipment away. Oliver and Skylar return from heading out, the latter immediately asking if Crossbow got the message which Kaz replies with a no but most of the other heroes did. Oliver reassures her that Crossbow will get the message, though she's worried that Roman and Riker have begun hunting her down. Chase tells her there's a 98% chance she got it, though Skylar points out there's still a 2% chance she didn't and storms out. That night, Oliver finds Skylar out on the terrace and (after failing to impress her by saying he's been working out) learns the reason why she's so worried about Crossbow: since they couldn't prevent Mighty Med's destruction, she'd never live with herself if something she could've prevented happened. Oliver, unable to see her this saddened, decides to take her to find Crossbow as long as they're quick so no one will know. She hugs him in response only to feel him flexing before they leave. Unbeknownst to them, Roman and Riker overheard everything disguised as crows and after changing back, Roman tells Riker to get the list by any means necessary while he crosses off the first superhero. With that, Riker goes inside and spots Kaz listening to music. In Centium City Park, Skylar tells Oliver that Crossbow's civilian cover is Angela Conner, groundskeeper: Oliver claims that with the park's size it'd take them a while to find her, only to take it back when he sees "Angela", who is surprised to see her friend and tries to keep her low profile, though is criticized for her acting by Oliver. Crossbow, in turn, insults him upon learning that he's a superhero too: the girls soon begin catching up which leads to Skylar telling Crossbow about Chase getting her powers back, much to Oliver's continung fury. He then breaks up the reunion by telling Crossbow about Roman and Riker being Mighty Med's destroyers, their being in Centium City and their abilities before telling Skylar that they have to return to Davenport Tower before Chase discovers their sneaking out. She hugs Crossbow and they agree to get together when everything ends before turning to Oliver and thanking him and holding his hand which he says was his pleasure. As they leave, Roman arrives, saying the pleasure's his, while Oliver complains he ruined the moment. As they get ready to battle, Roman decides to let Oliver and Skylar live long enough to witness hI'm defeating Crossbow, which pushes her to rip off her civilian uniform, revealing her superhero suit. She tells Oliver and Skylar to stand down and let her take on Roman which they comply with. Materializing an energy weapon true to her name, she tells the villain the only downside to being a groundskeeper is she'll be cleaning up the mess he'll leave: she takes the first shot which Roman deflects with a sign post then electrifies it before launching it and hitting her, causing Skylar and Oliver to rush to her side. Back at Mission Command, Kaz comes down and tries to access the cyberdesk but finds himself unable to. Chase and Bree soon come in from one of the tunnels and ask him what he's doing, to which he says he wanted to go over the superhero list again just to check for typos: Bree is surprised by this as the last time he texted her, he actually misspelled "LOL". Kaz then begins to get angered and orders them to pull up the list, which Chase complies with: Bree jokes his anger is due to them taking the action figures away from him, though he doesn't seem to remember the event. Chase asks him what the "dolls" look like, but when "Kaz" is unable to remember they question the impostor. "Kaz" reveals himself to be Riker and states he's taking the list and the only question is how bad he has to hurt Bree and Chase to get it. Cutting back to the park, Roman explains that at that moment Riker has gotten the list and is taking down the rest of the Elite Force, saying they're all failing at the same time. Oliver decides to take him down using his Super Strength only for Roman to easily kick him to the ground. Skylar decides to take him on herself and despite lasting longer than Oliver, even she is unable to weaken Roman. He slams her to the ground, picks up Crossbow and prepares to deliver the final blow when Riker appears telling him not to do it. He asks why and Riker explains he got the list but the Elite Force have sent the alarm and the other heroes know about them now. He then suggests they keep Crosssbow alive and hostage so the other heroes will comes to them which Roman complies with. Bree and Chase then appear, Riker realizing they followed him. Tossing Crossbow aside, the brothers get into position for the black swarm but find themselves unable to. "Riker" then attacks Roman before being revealed to be Bree in a Cybercloak while the Bree next to Chase is Kaz (Oliver questions this, to which Kaz says he just wanted to use a Cybercloak). Roman questions where his brother is, Bree revealing they defeated him and locked him in an industrial freezer to prevent him from shape-shifting. Chase orders Roman to stand down as he's been outsmarted and outnumbered. Refusing to give up, Roman grabs Crossbow, holds her at electro-point and asks for a trade: Crossbow for Riker and the list. Most of the Elite Force refuses except Skylar, who takes the deal. Kaz, Chase and Crossbow criticize her decision of putting one superhero's life over the rest, though she stands by her choice as they'd take the deal for each other and their friends. Bree agrees with her and superspeeds back to the Tower to get Riker and the list. Bree lets Riker go and both Skylar and Roman trade the list and Crossbow at the same time. Roman tosses the list to Riker for safekeeping which gives Crossbow the opening she needs to destroy it by shooting an arrow at it: Roman, horrified and infuriated with this turn of events, fires off a lethal electric blast in retaliation. Skylar is horrified Crossbow sacrificed herself as she tells her with her last breath not to let the brothers win. Skylar, now angered, attacks Roman and Riker to the point of managing to prevent them from using the black swarm. Riker then gives up, transforms into a crow and flies away while Roman calls him a coward and orders him to come back before telling the Elite Force that it isn't over before doing the same thing. The group then picks up Crossbow's body and brings her back to Mission Command. As they grieve over what happened, Bree points out Crossbow died protecting the lives of others which makes her a true hero. Skylar blames herself for her friend's death, though Oliver takes the blame as he took her to Crossbow to begin with: Skylar thanks him but says since she caused this, she'll have to live with it. Just then, Kaz remembers Crossbow's gloves were powered by a special kind of pearls which Oliver realizes powered the self-regenerating panels at Mighty Med and by using the energy from the gloves to direct the energy into her body instead of away from it, they can repair the damage to her body. Kaz and Oliver remove Crossbow's gloves and upon seeing the pearls, turn them inside out which successfully brings her back to life. Bree is amazed by this while Chase, after pointing out they brought someone back from the dead just from turning their gloves inside out, gives up on understanding superheroes. Later up in the penthouse, Chase gives everyone good news and bad news: the good news is all heroes on the list have successfully recieved the message; the bad news however is that Roman and Riker are still a threat and won't give up. In a dark room, Roman and Riker stand before their leader, who turns out to be none other than their own father, Rodissius, who is disappointed by not only his sons' failures to get the list but also to capture and bring him even one member of the Elite Force. Roman tells him they just need more time though Rodissius tells him that they don't have time: he goes on to say that he made a mistake letting Roman, his oldest son, take on this mission and states that it's time to change their tactics and this time, the Elite Force won't expect it. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Recurring Cast *Booboo Stewart as Roman *Ryan Potter as Riker *Eric Steinberg as Rodissius Guest Cast *Pepi Sonuga as Crossbow Mentioned Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Unknown as Naomi Davenport *Cody Griffin as Jake Chambers *Chase Austin as Experion (indirectly) *Unknown as Red Assassin Trivia *Riker infiltrating Mission Command as Kaz is similar to how Clyde infiltrated Mighty Med disguised as Kaz in the Mighty Med episode Copy Kaz. Unlike that episode however, the main characters figured out the impostor quickly. *The Cybercloaks appear for the first time in the series. *Roman and Riker's exchange with their dad Rodissius in the final scene parallels the exchange between Marcus and his dad Douglas in the final scene of the Lab Rats episode Leo vs. Evil. *Donald is revealed to be converting the original Lab into a nursery for Naomi, and sent over a bunch of old equipment from there to the team. **This will be the second remodel to the Lab, the first being the entirely new design after it's destruction by Douglas in No Going Back. **Donald turning the lab into a nursery for Maya is similar to to how the Lab Rats were raised, because they all grew up in the lab, which Oliver accidentally offended Bree about. *Skylar and Oliver hold hands for the first time in Elite Force. *Skylar says Bree isn't close to being her first best friend. This is technically true, as she might've been referring to Experion, her former best friend from Caldera. *Kaz accidentally getting his memory erased when using the memory wipe device from the Lab Rats episode Memory Wipe is similar to the Mighty Med episode Evil Gus, in which Horace Diaz, Kaz's previous boss, accidentally gets his memory erased the same way. Series Continuity *Chase getting Skylar's powers back is stated again in this episode. *The difference between action figures and dolls, which was a running gag on Mighty Med, is stated again in this episode. *The memory wipe from the Lab Rats episode Memory Wipe appears in this episode. *The action figures from the Lab Rats episode Merry Glitchmas appear. These action figures are the prototypes before bionic abilities were added to them. *Kaz and Oliver apply their Mighty Med training in this episode. *Chase references the events of the Lab Rats episode Face Off when he said he had to pretend to be Bree and dance with Jake during a school dance. Quotes Goofs * In the opening scene, there is a circular light blue chair. This chair was stolen by Perry in the previous episode. Reception This episode has a 8.8/10 rating on IMDb. Gallery Userbox Code:List Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:2016